Moon Bunny
by CrimsonDraggon
Summary: What if Serenity was not reborn? And she was the only one to remember what happened that horrible night for a thousand years?
1. Children of Tokyo

Hey all, as promised here is my new story of which I have been righting while i try to figure out what will happen in my other stories. Hope you like it. ;) This will be just an intro to it for now...all though do not fear I do have more of this story ready to go.  
  
  
  
The crisp Monday morning sky is painted with brilliant reds, purples,   
  
pinks and golds as the sun gracefully rises; to greet Earth's sleeping   
  
children of Tokyo. All but one was missing this natural work of art come   
  
to life, as she sat on her balcony. Her long golden hair dances and   
  
shimmers in the morning sun, as she stands and jumps off of her balcony   
  
and descends to the dew coverd grass bellow.   
  
It was time for her morning jog and workout. Jogging always let her mind   
  
wander and contemplate past and present adventures. And pondering on how   
  
her mother would have kittens, if she ever found out what she did, after   
  
school and at night.   
  
Turning she crosses the street and enters the park, where an elderly man   
  
awaited.   
  
"Good Morning Master Kang." The young woman greeted, as she bowed   
  
respectively.   
  
"Good Morning child, are you ready to begin?" The old, but kind and wise   
  
man responded.   
  
"I am." Taking her spot beside him, they start of with some relaxing yoga.   
  
(I will not really go into detail, with the yoga, for I have no idea what   
  
you do so I'll be making stuff as I go ^_~)   
  
Closing their eyes they begin to slowly move their arms in front of them,   
  
mirroring each other's moves. Listening to their surroundings, as a cool   
  
wind caress their skin. Not to far over to their right, a child's swing   
  
sways back in forth from the wind, squeaking ever so slightly. To their   
  
left, on a path, a woman jogger was taking her dog for a brisk morning   
  
jaunt.   
  
After 20 minutes of the graceful dance, they both stop and take a seat on   
  
the prickly dew coverd grass. Moving their legs before them they begin   
  
to stretch their muscles making them more limber and flexible.   
  
Looking up at the position of the sun, the young woman turns to Kang.  
  
"I must be going master, thank you for the relaxing work out."   
  
Kang bows his head.   
  
"As always you are welcome to join me any time, Moon Tenshi." Kang   
  
responded, as he stands with her.   
  
"Please master, just call me Sere." Serenity asked, as she turned to head   
  
home.  
  
"As you wish Princess." Kang quietly spoke, as he closed his eyes and   
  
began to slowly move his arms once again.   
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
It was now 8:00am and Serena just finished getting ready for school. Well   
  
that what she wanted her mother to think anyway. Almost on cue she heard   
  
her mother call at her from down stairs.  
  
"Serena you better hurry up or you're going to be late for school!"  
  
"Ahhhh ahhhh! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Serena screeched, as she   
  
begins to run about her room, although she was already dressed.  
  
"I did, and you said you were getting up!" Her mother responded.  
  
"And you believed me!!" Serena wails.  
  
Seconds later she races down the stairs, and in a blur she takes a peace   
  
of toast, grabs her lunch, kisses her mom good bye and shoves her shoes   
  
on as she runs out the door.  
  
But before the door was closed all the way, Serena could be heard   
  
screeching.  
  
"I'm going to be soooo late!!!"  
  
Racing down the street, Serena grins to herself. This morning race was   
  
always an adrenaline rush. It really wasn't much of a challenge to get   
  
to class before the final bell, but it was just the pace she had to keep   
  
and the people she had do dodge to do so, that made it so much fun.  
  
Ms. Haruna had some how remembered her past life on the moon, as Sere's   
  
mothers friend and lady in waiting, along with who Sere was. Although   
  
she had found out about her princesses present life, because Serenity had   
  
stopped a man from attacking her. So even though she strongly disagreed   
  
with her princess endangering her self, she could not dispute a direct   
  
order. She played along with Serenity's little clumsy, tardy and not very   
  
intelligent charade.   
  
Although in truth, Serena always slept in class because she was always   
  
ahead of every one, at least by 9 chapters.   
  
Serena could hear the first warning bell just as she rounded the corner   
  
and entered the schoolyard. With in seconds she was up the flight of   
  
stairs and dashed into her classroom just as the final bell rang.   
  
"Miss Moon, you're late again…but I'll over look it today. Take your   
  
seat." Ms. Haruna scolded.   
  
Not wanting to be kept after class again, Serena was in her seat and   
  
waited for Katy to begin her class.   
  
(I know that her name isn't that, but I decided to make her name up   
  
because I don't know her real first name. That and I'll make it her   
  
silver millenium name.)  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Class once again had been a complete bore, even with the advanced paper   
  
work assignment Haruna had given her. But after being alive for a   
  
thousand years. Yes a thousand years. Something had gone wrong, when her   
  
mother sent her and her court to earth. She was not re-born into the   
  
future, like the others, she had lived countless life times, for she was   
  
immortal unable to dye. Protecting the innocents of her new home till   
  
death during battle ended that lifetime.   
  
Once or twice she had tried to live a normal life, but something always   
  
happened and she found her self helping those who were less fortunate.  
  
Sighing, Serena looks at her reflection in the clothing shop window, how   
  
she missed her court.  
  
A shrill woman's scream breaks her thoughts, sending a shiver up Serena's   
  
back. Quickly she scans the area, finding that the screams and an extreme   
  
amount of fear was emitting, from the Bank.   
  
  
  
So do you want me to coninue to post the rest of this story? Let me know!  
  
Crimson Draggon ^_~ 


	2. White Rose

Not as many reviews as I had hoped but oh well... a big thanks to RaLeCo, Whiro, mvemmjsunp, and Ami KittyCat Misuno, for your reviews.   
  
On to the story!!! lol ^_^  
  
  
  
Slipping into the ally, she transforms her clothing to a silver tight   
  
sleeveless turtleneck, with a golden crescent moon just above her chest   
  
and slightly tight black pants. With a black mask over her silver blue   
  
eye's, her hair done up in a long silver braid and her legacy, burning   
  
brightly on her forehead as always. She was ready.  
  
Serenity quickly finds the closest latter and climes to the top of the   
  
building. Finding an empty office threw one of the many skylights, in   
  
the banks rough, she makes a quiet entrance.   
  
Police cars could now be heard outside the bank, along with a man on the   
  
gramophone, trying to reason with the crazed robbers. Serenity could now   
  
see the masked men waving guns around, along with all of the innocent   
  
hostages, crowed into a windowless corner. Noticing that one of the   
  
hostages had spotted her, she places a slender silver painted finger to   
  
her lips, motioning for silence. The black hared man nods his head and   
  
reverts his gaze. Waiting for just the right moment, to make her move.   
  
"No Listen here Sargent, we ain't send'in no body out unless you give us   
  
what we what, when we want!" One well-built man yelled at the phone then   
  
slammed it down into its cradle.   
  
"Please just let my wife go, she's has gone into labor!" A man pleaded,   
  
from behind his wife.   
  
The man turns to the couple, frowning.   
  
"The quicker the cops get us what we want, the quicker your little woman   
  
gets out of here." The man retorted angrily.   
  
Spotting one of the men pointing his weapon towards an empty wall, away   
  
from harms way. Serenity briskly throws a moon shaped discus remarkably   
  
fast, knocking the gun from his hand. Slicing right threw the gun,   
  
rendering it useless.  
  
Yelping in surprise he scans the room, anger etched on his face as he   
  
tries to find the fool that dared to do that. Unknown to the rest of the   
  
men; the discus continues to fly about the room, with the guidance from   
  
Serenity, systematically disarming each of the robbers. After a few   
  
seconds of searching the room, the first man gaze finally finds a masked   
  
woman, standing in the hall entrance arms crossed over her chest.   
  
"If you know what is decent, I would submit now." She spoke deadly calm.   
  
  
  
"An whatta if we dount." A caucasian man slurred, waving his busted   
  
weapon.  
  
Noticing that his gun was useless, he throws it as hard as he could at   
  
Serenity. The moment that she moved to get out of its path the man   
  
lunges at her, with a battle like cry. Spinning on her left heal,   
  
Serenity's right black booted foot hits the man's chest full force,   
  
knocking the air out of him.   
  
By now the rest of the men were all ready to attack this woman, whom   
  
dared to foil their plans. Taking a sturdy-fighting stance Serenity   
  
coaxes the, deranged men who knew not what they were about to get   
  
themselves into, to make the first move.   
  
"What's a pretty thing like your self gonna do to us?" One of the shorter   
  
men snickered, as he advanced.   
  
Grinning Serenity crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
"Solar Flare!" Serenity commanded.   
  
The room is filled with a brilliant explosion of light, momentarily   
  
blinding the robbers.   
  
Quickly, Serenity hog-ties the shorter man and handcuffs another to a   
  
sturdy stone support.   
  
Without moments notice a Chinese man takes her on, waving about his sharp   
  
swords, like it was mere child's play.   
  
Using her cat like agility Serenity flips and dodges the deadly sharp   
  
swords. Although one manages to catch her left upper arm, drawing blood.   
  
Growling in pain, she flips far enough away from the crazed sword man, so   
  
that she could call upon another spell.   
  
"Tempest Sirocco!" (Hurricane cyclone)   
  
Paper work and small objects, from the surrounding tables, begin to lift  
  
into the air and fly around the Chinese man in a cyclone like manner.   
  
Soon he too was spinning around in circles. The moment the wind dies   
  
down Serenity traps him with a whip like rope.   
  
Finally the Leader has no more lackeys to hide behind; it was now his   
  
turn.  
  
Pulling out a concealed gun he points it at the silver hared heroin.   
  
"I'm going to make you regret ever sticking your nose, into my business!"   
  
He sneered; the safety could be heard as he flipped it off.   
  
Just when she thought that he was going to fire the weapon at her, he   
  
aims it at the cowering hostages.   
  
"Taking the coward's way out? At least your lackeys were MAN enough to   
  
confront me head on." Serenity spat.  
  
"Yeah, look where that got them."  
  
A black blur from the group of hostages, jumps up from the ground and   
  
tackles the robber down to the floor. Setting his sights on knocking the   
  
gun from the robbers hands and receives a blow to the nose from the man's   
  
elbow in the process, temporarily dazing the would be hero. With out   
  
further delay, Serenity kicks the gun from the robber's hands.   
  
Gently Serenity pulls the black hared man off of her pray; she then   
  
quickly digs her knee into the robbers back and handcuffs him.   
  
A relieved cheer erupts, as all of the hostages thank their heroin, as   
  
they slowly make their way out of the bank.   
  
Soon it was only the bank robbers and the black hared man left in the   
  
bank.   
  
"Thank you kindly for your intrepid (courageous) help. Although, you   
  
should have not of interceded. You could have been wounded, or worse   
  
killed." Serenity finally spoke; her silver eye's looking resolutely   
  
(deliberately) into his midnight blue eyes.  
  
"You needed help. I couldn't just stand by and watch them harm you or   
  
the hostages!" The man rebutted.   
  
"I have endured worse exigencies (crisis), than an amateur bank robber   
  
pointing a firearm at me or innocents." Serenity answered as she quickly,   
  
yet elegantly, took to her feet.   
  
The beating of running feet against the marble floor could now be heard.   
  
That was her que to leave.   
  
"I must bid you fare well." Serenity spins, on her right heal and takes   
  
off running down the hallway, she had gained accesses into the bank.   
  
  
  
The man opens his mouth to call after her, but he knew she would be long   
  
gone. Looking down at the handcuffed robber, he notices a   
  
perfect white rose placed on the ground, as if it was a calling card.   
  
Picking it up he places it under his nose and inhales the rose's deep and   
  
wonderful smell.   
  
  
  
I know it is short, but if I make them tooo long I'll run out of story too fast...So how is it so far!? Let me know!  
  
I hope to at least get to about 10 reviews before I post the next story...that or I'll wait a week before I post the next chapter.  
  
Crimson Draggon ^_~ 


	3. The Blond Enigma

A big thanks to the two people that reviewed chapter 2 of this story. I would thank you by pen name, but for some strange reason, it's only showing 4 reviews instead of 6. Any way you guy's know who you are. ^_~  
  
On to the story!!! lol ^_^  
  
  
  
With a swoosh of the automatic doors, Serena was welcomed by the beeps and   
  
music of the crown arcade, as she entered her alter egos refuge.   
  
"Serena!" A sandy hared man called out from behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Andrew!" Serena replied happily, as she hugs her friend. Careful   
  
not to let Andrew touch her upper arm.   
  
"I haven't seen you around for a while, what have you been up to?" A  
  
ndrew asked, as he slides a chocolate milkshake to her while she takes   
  
her usual seat.   
  
Playing with the milkshake with the straw for a moment, she looks up at   
  
Andrew.  
  
"I have been kept busy." Serena answered tediously.  
  
Nodding his head in recollection.  
  
"Failed one of your tests again." Andrew stated more than asked.   
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Serena continues to play with her milkshake.   
  
Naturally it wasn't a test that she failed; she had never failed a test   
  
in her life. Her mind kept going back to the bank robbery, earlier that   
  
ay. The man with black hair and midnight blue eyes continuously haunted   
  
her. Who was he? And why did he look so familiar? The swoosh of the   
  
arcades doors, pulls her out of her deep thought as she looks up to find,   
  
none other than the man she had been thinking about.   
  
"Hey Darien!" Andrew greeted his friend, as he took his usually seat at   
  
the counter.  
  
"Hi Andrew." Darien returned the greeting, as he nods his head in thanks,   
  
as Andrew places a cup of coffee in front of him.   
  
"I see some one was up all night studying again…Unless some one has a   
  
girlfriend and didn't tell me…" Andrew playfully teased him.  
  
"Both you and I know that I don't have a girlfriend." Darien spoke up,   
  
cutting him off.   
  
Andrew smirks, as he walks off to help another customer that had just   
  
walked up to the counter.   
  
Darien's gaze turns to the girl who was staring at him two stools down.   
  
"What are you staring at meatball head?" Darien asked annoyed.  
  
Blinking, Serena blushes and reverts her gaze to her milkshake.   
  
'I can not believe that I was so rude to just stair at him that way!'   
  
Serena mentally scolded herself.  
  
'Although, why did he keep my rose?' Serena mentally asked, as she   
  
quickly looked back at the pocket in his green blazer, of which was being   
  
occupied by the perfect rose.  
  
It made sense why he had looked so familiar, since he was the constant   
  
thorn in her backside. Guess when he wasn't wearing that old green jacket   
  
and constantly yapping at her for some inequity or another he was quite   
  
hansom.  
  
Why was she cursed to live countless life times? Why couldn't she just   
  
once live a normal life? It was a very lonely existence, even with   
  
Trista's brief visit's thew out the centuries. She was even beginning to   
  
like Darien's remarks, just because someone was acknowledging that she   
  
was there.  
  
Folding her hands in front of her Serena rests her chin on them, as her   
  
mind bombarded her with countless questions.   
  
"Why me?" Serena barley whispered, to any god or goddess that may be   
  
listening out there.   
  
"Why you? What is going threw your meatball brains now?" Darien asked   
  
truculently (harshly).   
  
Blinking Serena looks up at Darien in disbelief. Could she not have a   
  
moment's peace with out him finding a way to intrude on her life?  
  
"Why Me Darien? There are innumerable other girls out there to vex   
  
(pester), with your unwanted plebeian (vulgar) remarks, and sarcastic   
  
disposition." Serena retorted angrily.   
  
Darien places his hands up in defense, eyes wide as saucers.  
  
"Wow." Was all that he could say.  
  
Covering her mouth, Serena grabs her belongings and rushes out of the   
  
arcade.   
  
'What have I done? I should not have let him get to me like that. He   
  
must now know that the face I have been showing is just a colorful   
  
façade (disguise)!'   
  
Back in the crown arcade, Darien sat staring at the now closed automatic   
  
doors. Where had all of that come from? Serena was a clumsy,   
  
crybaby…wasn't she?   
  
Paying for his coffee, Darien takes off running after the blond enigma.   
  
After a few minuets of searching, he found her sitting on a swing in the   
  
park, slowly rocking herself back and forth with her feet. She seemed   
  
lost in her thoughts, as her cerulean blue eyes blankly stare a couple of   
  
feet in front of herself.   
  
Walking up to her, he takes a set in the swing, beside her. So deep in   
  
thought, she still does not notice her new companion.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Darien finally spoke.   
  
Gasping Serena looks at Darien.  
  
"Go away Darien, I have had enough of your dry sense of humor, to last me   
  
this life time." Serena growls, as she returns her gaze to the ground.  
  
'This life time' ? What was she talking about? Shrugging Darien decides   
  
to let it pass for the moment.  
  
"Something must be wrong, if one of my comments are bothering you this   
  
much. So what's bugging you?" Darien asked.  
  
"What is bugging me? I will tell you Darien. You are my problem,   
  
everywhere I go, there you are to treat me like refuse (trash). You   
  
never give me a moment's rest; you have to put your two bits in….Never in   
  
my entire life have I ever come across some one so mulish(pigheaded) and   
  
infuriating!" Serenity ranted on, not once looking at Darien.  
  
She had no clue to as why she was ranting on and on like this to all   
  
people. But for some odd reason, whenever he disrespected her with his   
  
cruel words, a little more of her died.   
  
"What is with your speech Serena? You'd think that you're trapped in the   
  
mid-evil ages." Darien interrupted her, not wanting her to continue.   
  
Serena's eyes widen once again, she hadn't even noticed. Why was she   
  
loosing control over her speech? Her identity as non-intellectual Serena   
  
was basically torn to shreds.   
  
"I do not know what you are talking about, Darien. If you had ever taken   
  
the time to treat me properly, you would know what I am truly like."   
  
Serena spoke curtly, as she stood and gracefully walked away. A regal   
  
aura floating around her.   
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Once again I will wait till next Tuesday to post my next chapter...I hope that all of you readers will be kind enough to review my story.   
  
THANKS!!!  
  
Crimson Draggon ^_~ 


	4. Threw Space & Time

Hey, thanks for all of the reviews!!! This time I could read all of my reviews so now I can answer some of your questions. ^_~  
  
faries moss - I have Serena leaving the white rose as her calling card, since she loves roses so much, and It reminds her of Prince Endymon.   
  
  
  
- Darien was reborn into the future, where as Serena was not, she was sent directly to earth. She was not reborn.  
  
Marni - First off, Serenity is Immortal unable to age, at least quickly. And let's just say, she kind of pulled her daughters trick and changed their memories, so that they would think that she was their daughter.  
  
Also a big thanks to Tamara, Sabriel and the two other people that I still can not see... :(   
  
I hope I answered most of your questions.   
  
On to the story!!! lol ^_^  
  
  
  
Sitting on her bed, surrounded by her stuffed animals, Serenity watches   
  
the full moon with troubled eyes.   
  
'What is wrong with me Mother? I have no control over myself when I am   
  
near Darien.'  
  
Sighing, Serenity picks up a medium sized, light fluffy pink, bunny and   
  
raps her arms around it.  
  
Only one man had ever gotten under her skin, such as Darien has. But it   
  
could not be him; he should have remembered something by now. After all,   
  
she had been sending him telepathic messages since she entered this   
  
lifetime. But then something could have gone wrong with his passage   
  
threw time and space as well.   
  
Looking up at the full moon, Serenity sighs. Why did her life have to be   
  
so complex? Why couldn't she just be a normal teenager? Closing her   
  
eye's Serena falls into a restless sleep.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~Dream~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Serenity finds herself standing before a beautiful lake, upon a white   
  
balcony. The earth was floating peacefully, in the star studded night sky.  
  
Masculine footsteps from behind her pull her attention, from the beautiful   
  
landscape.   
  
'Endy!?' Serenity tried to say, although she spoke something rather opposite   
  
and quite strange.  
  
"Please set me free…"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~End of Dream~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sitting up, covered in a cool sweat, her Crescent moon illuminating her   
  
dark room.   
  
"That was way weird!"  
  
Why would she want Endy to set her free, when she knew who she was and   
  
all about her past life on the moon?  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Slowly Serena pulls her self from her bed, wincing as her arm   
  
protests the sudden wait put on it. She had almost forgotten about the cut.   
  
Even with her heightened healing powers, she still needed time for it to   
  
completely heal. Sighing Serena looks out side her window. Today was   
  
Saturday. Which meant she could spent that much more time with Master   
  
Kang.   
  
Quickly getting changed,she made shire her arm was well covered as she   
  
threw her hair up into a half bun. All ready, Serena takes a running   
  
leap off of her balcony. Seemingly flying threw the air, as her loose   
  
hair almost resembled wings as it elegantly floated behind her; till her   
  
feet once again touched ground. No one was up as usual, which was as   
  
always calming. No horns or people yelling. Just the birds singing in   
  
the cool morning air and the sent of crisp morning dew.   
  
Slowing her run to a jog as she approaches the park, she spots Master   
  
Kang, contently moving his arms slowly about him. Stopping feet from her   
  
Master, Serena takes a deep breath of fresh morning air, as she bows   
  
before Kang.   
  
"Rise child, you know there is no need for that." Kang spoke softly, as   
  
he gently touches her shoulder.   
  
Wincing, although doing her best not to, she smiles elegantly trying to   
  
hide her reaction.  
  
"Maser Kang you know that it is improper for me, as your student, not to   
  
treat you with the respect you deserve." Serena spoke, moving out of her   
  
bow.   
  
"And my past should have no effect on how I should act." Serena quickly   
  
put in, before he could.   
  
"As you whish, Princess." Kang softly responds.   
  
Closing his eyes, Kang returns to his morning routine.  
  
Playfully Serena narrows here eyes at the use of her title, but then   
  
smooth joins his movements.   
  
0)  
  
Not to far off, a dark figure watched the master and apprentice. He had   
  
not been able to hear all of what they had said but had heard more than   
  
enough, to have twice as many questions.  
  
"I will solve this little game of yours soon, you can count on it."   
  
  
  
See you all next Tuesday for chapter #5!!!!   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Crimson Draggon ^_~ 


	5. Air To The Thrown

On to the story!!! lol ^_^  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon Serena found herself, once again in front of the   
  
crown arcade. Sighing, Serena enters threw the automatic doors and sits   
  
at her usual spot. Looking around the arcade, she quickly finds Andrew sitting at   
  
a table with Darien, undoubtedly taking his break.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" A deep male voice asked.  
  
Serena turns on her stool, and looks up to non other than…  
  
"Nephrite!!!" Serena harshly whispered, eyes going as wide as saucers, as   
  
she tries to backpedal away from him.   
  
The stools fetter her effort, finding her self on the arcade floor.   
  
Still trying to move away from the trader, she pushes herself backwards   
  
on the carpeted floor. Although her arm protests each and every move   
  
meant, as she did so. Bumping into something hard, yet still had give,   
  
Serena looks up hesitantly. Once again her eyes widen in disbelief.   
  
"Malachite!?" Serena Squeaked.   
  
Composing herself, Serena rises from the ground with the elegance of a   
  
trained ballerina.  
  
"What do you whish of me traders?" Serenity asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Be warned I do know how to protect myself."  
  
"Relax Prin…Serena. We are not here to harm you." Nephrite finally   
  
responded.  
  
Dropping into a fighting stance, Serena watches the two men with steal   
  
determination. Her eye's flashing silver blue.   
  
Nephrite reaches forward and raps his hand around her injured arm, but   
  
before he knew it, he was thrown backwards into a cross looking Malachite.   
  
**  
  
"…Then with out another word, she was gone!" Darien concluded his story,   
  
of what had happened the other day.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty exciting Darien. First Sailor V and now this mystery   
  
woman." Andrew responded.  
  
"How is it that you're always so lucky….." Andrew continued, but Darien   
  
cut him off by suddenly reverting his gaze to a disturbance.  
  
Serena was surrounded by two well built men, wearing black. First fear was evident on   
  
her angle like face, as she clumsily fell to the floor, then seconds   
  
later after she bumped into the other man screeching his name; she rose   
  
to her feet with unknown elegance. Suddenly she moves into a fighting   
  
stance, a determined look sketched on her face.  
  
The brown haired man reaches out and grabs Serena momentarily, but she   
  
throws him away from her with a painful movement.  
  
**  
  
Serena quickly glimpse at her arm, of which was once again bleeding.  
  
"I am sorry for Nephrite's uncalled for tack tick, Pr….Serena. We have   
  
only sought you out because we wish to…." Malachite started.  
  
  
  
"Get away from her!" Andrew growled, as he and Darien protectively placed   
  
them selves in front of Serena.  
  
Looking from Andrew to Darien, Malachite's eyes slightly widen, but   
  
quickly hides his reaction by bowing his head lightly.  
  
"As you whish. Till next time my dear." Malachite spoke softly, spinning   
  
on his heal he exits the arcade with Nephrite close behind him.  
  
Once they knew that the two strangers where gone, they turn to look at   
  
Serena.   
  
Whom looked as if she were ready to cry, yet had too much pride to let   
  
herself do so.  
  
Serena had placed her right hand around the upper half of her left arm,   
  
trying to hide and slow the bleeding of the cut.  
  
"Are you alright meatba…..Serena?" Darien asked.  
  
Looking up with steel, yet wet eyes, she nods her head.  
  
"I am fine." Serena responded, softer than she intended.   
  
Andrew steps forward and pulls her into a protective hug, but pulls away   
  
the moment he heard her whimper.   
  
Looking down at her left arm, a light trace of blood could now be seen   
  
from under her hand.  
  
Andrew moves to look at her arm, but she side steps away from him.  
  
"I am fine." Serena spoke, more forcefully this time, tears threatening   
  
to fall.  
  
"No your not." Andrew spoke determinately, as he scoops her up and takes   
  
her into the staffroom in the back, leaving Darien out front by the   
  
counter.  
  
"Andrew, put me down this instant! Ooooph." Serena squealed.   
  
"You might as well let me help you because, I'm helping you weather you   
  
cooperate or not." Andrew answered.   
  
'Andrew is acting just like….' Gasp! Serena's eyes widen once again, as she   
  
watches Andrew pull out the first aid kit. It couldn't be, could it?   
  
Prince Solus, Air to the thrown of the sun, and her elder brother!   
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Crimson Draggon ^_~ 


	6. Golden Haired Girl

A Big thanks to every one that posted a review.  
  
SilverBunny, kmina03(),Marni,mae()  
  
On to the story!!! lol ^_^  
  
  
  
Serena locks eyes with Andrew, happy tears now trailing down her rosy   
  
cheeks. "Oh Solus, I have missed you so much!" Serena whispered, just   
  
loud enough for Andrew to hear, as she rapt her arms around his chest.  
  
"Solus? Who is Solus, Serena?" Andrew asked, pushing away just enough to   
  
look down at her tear streaked face.   
  
Serena's face instantly looses color, as she looks down at her lap.   
  
"You do not remember." Closing her eye's she tries to hold back her   
  
grief.   
  
"I am truly alone…although it is as it should be. No one should have to   
  
relive that horrible night, except for me." Serena whispered silently.   
  
Clueless more than ever, Andrew pulls away from Serena. What was she   
  
talking about. Who was this Solus?  
  
"What are you talking about Serena?" Andrew asked, placing his hands on   
  
her shoulders.  
  
"What does it matter, for all you know I am just a ranting girl, who does   
  
not have a graceful bone in her body and could not pass a test if her   
  
life counted on it." Serena started.  
  
"Who am I to whish to ruin this happy life time, by returning memories of   
  
an unhappy one? I am truely sorry Andrew; it was selfish of me to say anything.   
  
This is my torment and my torment alone, for I was not strong enough to   
  
save them when they needed me most." Serena slowly pushes off of the   
  
table, still looking at her brother.   
  
'It is good to know at least that you are alive and well brother.'   
  
Moving up onto her tippy toes, Serena kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"Farewell brother. May this life time bring you the happiness that our   
  
troublesome past could not."  
  
"Placid nostalgia siesta." Serenity whispered, as she placed her pointer   
  
finger and middle finger on Andrew's forehead and drew a cresent moon on   
  
his forhead. Sorrowful tears, trickle down her beautiful face as she   
  
turns and leaves a Perplexed looking Andrew staring at the wall.   
  
Re-entering the bussle of the arcade, Serena quietly passes Darien.   
  
Nearly unnoticed by him, but her luck was against her.   
  
"Where are you going Serena? It doesn't even look like Andrew bandaged   
  
your arm yet." Darien asked softly.  
  
"Please, just leave me be Darien." Serena spoke softly, looking up with   
  
the eyes of someone that just found and lost someone in the same instant,   
  
they loved very dearly.   
  
"But what about those men…" Darien began.  
  
Smiling softly at his rare show of concern.   
  
"I thank you for your concern, but I will be fine."   
  
'Besides you would be powerless to help me, if Nephrite and Malachite   
  
decided they truly wanted me.'  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
It had nearly been 4 hours after the little incident between the two   
  
strange men and Serena. Darien sat at the one corner table by the window,   
  
watching people walk by.  
  
First Serena had started to talk differently, even act differently around   
  
him. He hadn't even run into her in the morning, for over a month now.  
  
Then this morning, he had spotted some one he thought to be Serena,   
  
though she had her hair up in a half bun the rest of her golden hair   
  
flowing down her back.  
  
And how did she manage to get such a nasty cut? On the same arm and   
  
place that the silver haired heroin had.   
  
Sighing Darien finishes the last of his coffee.  
  
"Hey Darien." Andrew spoke softly, as he joined his friend at the table.   
  
"Thinking about the same golden haired girl as I am?"   
  
Darien nods his head, reverting his gaze from the window, to his friend.  
  
"You know when I had brought her into the back…" Andrew started.  
  
Darien nods his head, giving Andrew his undivided attention.   
  
"Well…Serena said a whole lot of confusing stuff…"  
  
"Continue." Darien spoke, with strained patients.   
  
"She Called me Solus, her brother…She then went on about how she was   
  
sorry for wishing that I remembered our past, and that she should be the   
  
only one to remember that horrible night…she then also said 'Placid   
  
nostalgia siesta'." Andrew finished, looking at his friend.  
  
"'Docile reminiscence rest'" Darien mainly spoke to himself.  
  
"It doesn't really make sense. Yet reminiscence means memories, so maybe she   
  
was trying to make it so her conversation was lost?" Darien continued.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Crimson Draggon ^_~ 


	7. Lets Rumble!

Reallly sorry about the long wait, but my boyfriend was playing around with the computer and i could not find any of my storie chapter or even my rough drafts...but anyway a big thanks to all of you whom reviewed my story.   
  
Stars(),Taria, aquarius and mae()   
  
On to the story!!! lol ^_^  
  
  
  
Walking threw the park, Serena stops on a small bridge, with a small stream   
  
beneath. Leaning on the bridge railing, she watches the water, as it   
  
calmly flows under the bridge.  
  
'I have, after all these centuries, found my brother. Yet he does not   
  
remember. But it is my duty, to protect all of my subjects and family,   
  
from our ancient enemies. Even if it means, that I must hide the truth   
  
from them and fight Metalica and Queen Barrel by my self. I owe it to   
  
all of them. If I had not been so incompetent back on the moon…None of   
  
this would have happened. Mother would not be dead and Silver Millennium   
  
would have not ended.'   
  
"You are being much too harsh on your self Princess." An almost feminine   
  
voice spoke.  
  
Spinning around Serena came face to face with Zoisite.   
  
Growling Serena falls into a fighting stance.   
  
"What do you want TRATOR!" Serena spat.  
  
Before she knew, strong arms rap around her, pinning her arms to her   
  
side.   
  
"We want you Princess Serenity." A soft male voice spoke so close to   
  
her, she could feel, his warm breath on the side of her face.  
  
"Jadeite." Serenity growls.  
  
Stepping on Jadeite's foot, and elbowing him in the rib cadge, Serena   
  
slips out of his tight grasp, and flips over top of him, landing a few   
  
feet behind him.  
  
With out further delay, she transforms her clothing to a silver tight   
  
sleeveless turtleneck with a golden crescent moon just above her chest   
  
and slightly tight black pants. A black mask apears over her silver blue   
  
eye's, her hair twists up in a long silver braid and her legacy, burns   
  
brightly on her forehead.  
  
"You want to fight. So let's rumble." Serenity smirked.  
  
"Solar Flare!"   
  
Momentarily blinding her combatants, Serenity back flips out into a   
  
deserted part of the park.   
  
"Asteroid Shower!" A bright Shower of silver balls, shoot towards the   
  
generals. But before the light hits them, they disappear into thin are.   
  
Only to reappear feet in front of her.   
  
"Admit it princess, you are no match for us, you are helpless without   
  
your Brother to protect you."  
  
"You are wrong Zoisite. I am more that powerful enough, to rid the   
  
earth of its unfaithful guardians."   
  
"Silver Eclipse!" Moving her right pointer and middle fingers from her   
  
forehead to point towards the two generals. A beam of silver light   
  
sprays forth, and smashes into their shield. Even if it was not breaking   
  
the shield, the beam was forcing them to slide backward.  
  
'Mother give me the strength to fight.'   
  
******  
  
"You know Darien. When she touched me, I felt my entire body relax and   
  
feel warm. I could feel her sisterly love radiating all around her. And   
  
strangely enough I felt like an over protective brother."  
  
"I think I know what you mean, I felt something similar to that as well.   
  
Before she left the arcade, it almost looked as if she had lost her only   
  
reason for living, when she walked back out front." Darien nodded.   
  
Looking at Andrew, Darien raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Andrew, you there?" Darien waves a hand back and forth in front of his   
  
face.   
  
Sharply talking in air, Andrew's eyes flash from a dull silver gray   
  
to steal blue.  
  
"She needs me." Andrew spoke to no one in particular.   
  
"Who needs you…Andrew!?" Darien yelled after his friend.   
  
Darien jumps up from the table and attempts to fallow him. But the moment   
  
Andrew turned the corner, Darien had lost his friend.   
  
******  
  
"Give up Princess, you will not win." Zoisite snickered, raising his hands   
  
before him, a single flame dancing back and forth from both hands.   
  
"I will never cooperate with you." Serenity growls, dodging another burst   
  
of flames sent fling her way.   
  
"Arctic Chill!" Serenity called out, seconds later all around them, a   
  
freezing cold haze blinds Zoisite and Jadeite.   
  
The Freezing cold wind slowly start to grow icicles on her advisories,   
  
till they could barley move.  
  
"You think a little Ice will slow us down Princess?" Jadeite demands.  
  
Shattering the light cover of ice on his body he charges towards her, a   
  
medium sized energy ball in his hand, he throws it at Serenity.  
  
Crossing her arms before her, Serenity blocks the blast best she could,   
  
though she slid back a few inches. Her black mask now forgotten on the   
  
ground, her clothing now slightly torn and her hair starting to fall out,   
  
steal determination still shines vividly in Serenity's Silver blue eyes.  
  
"We may be a match in some area's, but you for get one thing." Serenity   
  
reaches to up towards the translucent moon in the afternoon sky.  
  
"I'm no longer a pathetic princess, with limited knowledge about my power."  
  
"Moon Detonation!!!"   
  
Glowing Silver, a large beam descends from the moon and surrounds   
  
Serenity, moving both of her hands before her, palms touching each other,   
  
the silver moon light gathering in her cupped hands.  
  
"Ignite!"   
  
Screaming Zoisite and Jadeite both disappear into thin air. Though   
  
Zoisite's last words could still be heard  
  
"We will be back Princess!!!"   
  
Breathing heavily, Serenity scans the park. They were no where to be   
  
seen, but she knew they would be back, just as Zoisite said. This was not   
  
over by a long shot.   
  
Sighing, Serenity leans against a tree, her energy was drained. But she   
  
was resolute not to show it.  
  
Pushing away from the tree, Serenity takes a few slow steps away from it.   
  
Her vision turns blurry; soon she could only see shadows, as a tall   
  
figure runs up to her yelling her name. Just before the world went   
  
completely black, Serenity felt herself fall into the Man's familiarly   
  
strong and protective arms.   
  
  
  
another short chapter, but there will be more to come soon!!!!!   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Crimson Draggon ^_~ 


	8. Dream

Hey all, This will be a very short chapter, but i wanted the dream to be the entire chapter.  
  
Big thanks to those of you whom reviewed my story.  
  
dvh,aquarius, mae(),   
  
On to the story!!! lol ^_^  
  
  
  
~Dream~  
  
Smoke clouds her vision, ash stained her flawless face, as she pushes threw   
  
the debris of her once beautiful home. Dead solders lay all around her;   
  
the pungent smell of blood stung her nose, making her want to vomit. Battle   
  
cries could still be heard from both sides, as she continued to walk along   
  
the terrace's once unblemished marble floor.   
  
"Serenity!" A strong male voice, called out to her.  
  
Turning she watches her brother Prince Solus, in his gold and red armor, with   
  
the insignia of the sun and moon intertwined together, run up to her. His   
  
black, with gold underlay cape, flapping behind him.  
  
"Serenity you should not be here, especially alone. Queen Barrel's troops   
  
are advancing. We must evacuate you and Mother off world." Solus began.  
  
"There is no where for us to go dear brother. They are all dead…" Serenity   
  
spoke softly.  
  
"Who are? Serenity! This is no time to space out!!" Solus responds, trying   
  
to shake some sense into his sister.   
  
"Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Mercury…They are all dead."   
  
Serenity finally replied.  
  
Solus' eyes momentarily widen, but then he grabs a hold of her arm and starts   
  
to pull her into what remained of the palace.  
  
"Well we are not letting Barrel get you or mother." Was the last thing   
  
Serenity heard him say, as they entered the palace.  
  
Turning one of the many corners, Solus falls back with a grunt. At first   
  
Serenity thought he had saw someone and was falling back. But when he grunted  
  
again, then he growls at an unseen foe, he lunges forth with sword; she knew   
  
they were no longer alone. Not wanting to leave her brother, she remained   
  
behind him. Even when he ordered her to get out of there.  
  
"I will not leave you brother!" Serenity responds, tears flowing down her   
  
face.  
  
Solus takes one last jab at his invisible appoint, when it finally became   
  
visible and fell lifeless to the marble floor.   
  
Breathing heavily, Solus leans against the wall and slowly slides down to the   
  
floor.  
  
Seeing his chest Serenity gasps, she reaches forth with shaky hands, to pull   
  
the arrows from his chest.   
  
"Serenity, you must go…" Solus tried to talk.  
  
Hushing him Serenity kneels before him; slowly she pulls each arrow from his   
  
armored chest. Trying her best, not to hurt him further. Once that task was   
  
done. Serenity closes her eyes, her hands begin to glow sliver. The moment   
  
her hands touched his chest, he too began to glow.   
  
"I will not loose you brother."   
  
Grabbing his sword, Solus pushes Serenity be hind him as he thrusts his sword   
  
forth. Making contact with another assassins chest, though at the same time   
  
the assassins sword did the same.   
  
Screaming in Horror, a large silver ball forms in her hands and shoots strait   
  
for the things chest. Instantly incinerating the villain.   
  
"SOLUS!!!" Serenity cried out as she caught him, and slowly layed him on the   
  
ground.  
  
Solus looks up at Serenity, trying to smile up at her.  
  
"Do not cry little sister. I will always be with you…." Solus spoke faintly,   
  
touching her soft ash covered face.  
  
Turning limp in Serenity's arms Solus was no longer with her. Raping her   
  
arms tightly around his body, Serenity wept….  
  
~end dream~  
  
Throwing off the covers, covered in cool sweat, Serena restrained her self   
  
from screaming, finding that she was in a strange dark bedroom. Looking down   
  
she was warring a man's button up shirt, though thank the goddess, her   
  
undergarments still remained on.  
  
  
  
More to come soon!!!!!   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Crimson Draggon ^_~ 


	9. Silver Crystal

Hey all, sorry about the wait computer is still giving me some problems.  
  
Big thanks to those of you whom reviewed my story.  
  
tummai,aquarius, Guardian Dimension, Sonic2, angel313, mae, yingfacherryblossom and Marni.   
  
On to the story!!! lol ^_^  
  
  
  
Throwing off the covers, covered in cool sweat, Serena restrained her self   
  
from screaming, finding that she was in a strange dark bedroom. Looking   
  
down she was warring a man's button up shirt, though her undergarments still   
  
remained on.  
  
Slowly Serena pulls herself out of the strange bed, some new scratches and bruises   
  
protesting as she did so. As she slowly moves closer to the door, she could hear   
  
the tv, or perhaps someone talking on the phone.   
  
Leisurely she pulls the door open and walks quietly down the hallway, till   
  
she entered the living room, the kitchen was off to her left and a patio off   
  
to her right. In front of the Patio stood none other than…  
  
"Andrew…What am I doing in your apartment?" Serena asked slowly.  
  
Turning to face her he had a relived look on his face.   
  
"Oh I am so glad that you are alright!" Andrew spoke, as he quickly walked   
  
over to her and gave her a gentle hug.  
  
Serena looks at Andrew slightly perplexed, yet relived to see him at the   
  
sametime.   
  
"How did you find me? And why are you not at the arcade?" Serena asked.  
  
"Still innocent as ever, little sister." Andrew responded smoothly.  
  
Serena's eyes widen.  
  
"Solus? You remember?" Serena asked.  
  
Fear, excitement, sorrow, hope, gilt all playing across her face at once.  
  
Andrew nods his head.  
  
"I should not have said anything. Now I have ruined your only chance to   
  
live a normal life." Serena spoke, looking at the ground.  
  
"Sere! I would rather live a thousand life times in hell, then not know of   
  
our past, and that you are alive and well." Andrew replied, placing his   
  
hands on her shoulders.   
  
"What of the others, have they remembered yet?" Andrew asked.  
  
Serena sadly shakes her head.  
  
"No one has remembered anything. I have not even been able to find any of   
  
them, for I do not recall what they look like, their faces have long ago   
  
faded." Serena replied quietly.   
  
Looking up at Andrew, with unknown knowledge and pain shimmering in her   
  
cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"Long ago?" Andrew questioned.  
  
Serenity nods, as she takes a seat on one of Andrew's couches.  
  
"I was not reincarnated like the rest of you. I have been alive since it   
  
happened, I can not die. If I'm shot, I'll look dead, but then the crystal   
  
goes to work and revives me and I have to restart my life all over again."   
  
Pity, sorrow, shock, anger all flow threw Andrew's silver gray eyes as he   
  
pulls Serena into a strong and comforting hug.   
  
"I'm sorry Sere…" Andrew started.   
  
Serenity places a finger on his lips, stopping him from continuing.   
  
"What is done is done. Besides, my innumerable life times have educated me   
  
how to use my powers."   
  
  
  
  
  
"What of the Silver Crystal?" Andrew asked hopefully, changing the subject.  
  
Serenity sighs, looking her brother over for a moment.   
  
"Well after mother sealed the shadow generals in the crystal and sent them   
  
to earth, I had to first attune my senses to help me find humans, which had   
  
extraordinary gifts. Like levitation or telepathic abilities…" Serenity   
  
started.  
  
"So where is the crystal now? Did you find all of the peaces?" Andrew asked   
  
anxiously.   
  
"The Silver Crystal and I are now one. Its powers now coarse threw   
  
my vanes." Serenity answered shortly.  
  
Andrew's jaw drops open.   
  
Never before had the crystal become one with its   
  
master, it was under no circumstances even thought to be possible.   
  
Wouldn't its prodigious powers kill the holder?  
  
"I know what it is that you are thinking. How is it possible? I do not   
  
really know my self; all that I do know is that it is for the best." Serenity   
  
finished, slightly helpless not knowing quite what to say.   
  
"But now that you remember everything, we can start to work more in-depth   
  
with our powers, both physical and magical." Serenity quickly put in.  
  
"That's one thing I agree with you 100% because I'm out of shape, at least   
  
one thousand years out of shape." Andrew responded light heartedly.   
  
  
  
More to come soon!!!!!   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Crimson Draggon ^_~ 


	10. Pure Spite!

Sorry for the delay, I haven't had the internet in a very long time.   
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
This chapter has now been re-written, thanks for the input from:   
  
Aquarius - I agree, I was making Andrew and Darien way to passive during the fighting. Hope you like the re-write ;)  
  
I wanted to make there characteristics seem wavy because she's trying to fit in to her new life. But her old one always comes threw. It's the same way with Andrew, he has memories of this life as well, of which has changed him. He's still mature when it calls for it.  
  
Pyre - I know that I messed the yoga thing up, in chapter 1. I don't know what it was called ^_^; you know when ppl go out in the morning and all slowly move their arms and what not? I guess kind of like tai chi or tae kwon do...except in slow mo. She calls Kang 'master' because he   
  
use to be her teacher back on the moon and calls him that out of respect. I agree with the spell checking as well...but have you ever come a cross a fan fiction story with no errors??? Because I haven't. We are all just humans, with a common interest in wanting to share   
  
their stories. ;)   
  
Thanks for your guy's input, I hope to hear more from ya ^_^  
  
Big thanks to those of you whom reviewed my story:  
  
mae-e, Usagie-ran, Aquarius,Galactic Crystal,Pyre  
  
mae,Lilykins17,angel313, Sabriel, Guardian Dimension, Syble and diane.  
  
~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~  
  
The next morning was met with a vigorous, seemingly young woman, as she raced down  
  
the street to the crown arcade. Where her newly found brother awaited for her   
  
arrival.  
  
She was positively radiant, as she burst threw the automatic doors and strait   
  
into an awaiting bear hug from Andrew. Off to the side Serena heard muffling   
  
from a certain raven haired man as he sipped at his black coffee.  
  
"I do not care what you say Darien Shields, nothing could put a damper on my good   
  
mood." Serena retorted, giving Darien a raspberry.   
  
"You ready for your first lesson Drew?" Serena asked.  
  
"What are you going to teach him? 10 ways how to fall on your face ungracefully?"   
  
Darien snorted.  
  
Raising and eye brow Serena places her hands on her hips.   
  
"Not like you really need no know Shields…"  
  
"Andrew, Darien….DOWN!!!" Serena yelled.   
  
Using all of her power she manages to push both of the taller men down to the   
  
floor, with her own body. Just in time to watch several glowing orbs of energy   
  
fly over their heads and smash into one of the racing arcade games, making it   
  
explode into little peaces.   
  
Growling deep in her throat, Serena flips back up on her feet. The arcade was   
  
completely empty except for Darien and Andrew.   
  
"Show Yourself NOW!!!" Serena demanded, as she scans the empty arcade.   
  
"What's going on Serena?" Darien asked, as he and Andrew picked them selves off   
  
the floor.   
  
"Both of you get behind the counter!" Serena commands.   
  
"Aww come on Princess, We're just having a little fun!" A feminine voice spoke   
  
from the entrance of the Crown arcade.  
  
In stead of listening to her Darien takes on fighting stances. And Andrew pushes   
  
a growling Serena behind him.   
  
"Zoisite."   
  
Grinning insanely, Zoisite begins to toss a flame back and forth in her hands.   
  
"Should we finish them off now my love?" Zoisite asked.  
  
"Now, what would the fun in that? Besides, the Queen wants her alive." Malakite   
  
responded as he steps out of the shadows.   
  
"Although, I do not see why we could not have a little fun with them, first."   
  
Zoisite smirked, throwing a large ball of swirling flames at Darien and Andrew.  
  
Serena side glances at Darien. She would have to transform while he was here,   
  
she didn't have a choice. She couldn't risk her brothers or Darien's life's, just   
  
because Zoisite didn't know what he was doing, or who he really was for that   
  
mater.   
  
Closing her eyes her clothing changes to a silver tight sleeveless turtleneck   
  
with a golden crescent moon just above her chest and slightly tight black pants.   
  
A black mask appears over her silver blue eye's, her hair twists up in a long   
  
silver braid and her legacy, burns brightly on her forehead.  
  
"Zoi, I do not know if this Queen of yours is doing this to you, out of pure   
  
spite or she just found it incredibly funny. But you should not be a Woman, nor   
  
should your own brother be your lover." Serenity spat as she placed herself in   
  
front of the two men.  
  
"Crystal fortification!" Serenity commanded.  
  
A Bright crystalline protective dome forms around the three of them, deflecting   
  
the ball of flames harmlessly into the ground.  
  
"What ever you two do, do not leave this dome. It will protect you." Serenity   
  
commented as she side steps both of them and exits the dome.  
  
(Mean while in the Shield)  
  
Darien watched dumbfounded as she fell into a fighting pose. Who knew Meatball   
  
head was really the super heroine that the entire Jubban district was talking   
  
about, and the one he saw in action in the bank.   
  
Andrew jumps up from his spot regardless of his sister's orders and attempts to   
  
leave the shield. Only to collide with a hard, molten looking, surface.  
  
"Serenity…" Andrew growls at her. He should have known she would pull a stunt   
  
like this.  
  
Closing his eye's he calls on his subspace pocket, and pulls out his sword from   
  
the Silver Millennium.  
  
Andrew looks to his left to find Darien also trying to get out by ramming his   
  
shoulder into the shield.  
  
"Stand back Darien, This usually always works." Andrew spoke, as he brought back   
  
his sword. (Serenity use to do this to him all the time back on the moon when   
  
she wanted to loose him.)  
  
In one long smooth movement Andrew brings the sword down on the shield. Only   
  
for it to protest loudly with a clang, as if it was a stone wall.  
  
Andrew stares at the wall and his sword in astonishment. It had to be the   
  
crystal that was enhancing her powers. He would really have to train hard in   
  
order to be strong enough to protect her.   
  
(Back in the Arcade)  
  
Grinning Serenity crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
"So you want to play with fire do you Zoi…"  
  
"Solar Flare!"  
  
The arcade is filled with a brilliant explosion of light, momentarily blinding   
  
the two generals.   
  
"Mercury's Sojourn Tides!"   
  
Both Zoisite and Malachite stop dead in their tracts, unable to move as the   
  
freezing tides from Mercury washes over them.  
  
"Now let's see if we can refresh your memories shall we?"   
  
"Silver Crystal Healing!"  
  
The ice shatters from around the two generals, but a little late for the glowing   
  
healing power had already started to purify them.  
  
"Malakite, Zoisite! Return immediately!!!" An elusion of a fire red haired woman   
  
commanded.  
  
With the last of there strength both generals return to the Negaverse.  
  
Balling her fists, Serenity punches the first thing beside her, making it sway   
  
back and forth, before it settled back on the floor.   
  
"Ahhhhh Rena….Do you think that you could let us out of this thing now?" Andrew   
  
asked annoyance lacing his voice, still being trapped in her protective shield.  
  
Serenity sighs, and with out looking at them she waves her hand and the shield   
  
disappears, along with her black and silver clothing.  
  
'I will set you free one day…my friends.' Serenity thought, as she stares   
  
blankly at the spot where the two had been standing moments before.  
  
"Serena are you alright? What in the Goddess's name were you thinking to trap us   
  
like that!" Andrew asked as he turned her to face him.  
  
"What would have happened if they managed to get a good shot in? And we were   
  
still trapped behind your shield?"  
  
Serena looks up into Andrew's apprehensive eye's and smiles softly at him.  
  
"I am fine Drew. Besides, if I was hurt, it doesn't mean I'd loose my hold on my   
  
shield."   
  
Serena looks over at the still thunderstruck Darien.  
  
"I have to erase your memories of the past few minuets Darien. I can not allow   
  
you to go on knowing my secret…that could put you in grate danger."   
  
Serena places her hand on her lips and kisses her fingers, creating a small red   
  
heart in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Rena wait…It couldn't be that bad if he knew, I mean, he would stop teasing you   
  
and we would have a confidant." Andrew suggested, placing his hand on her   
  
shoulder.  
  
"I have lost too many people who I entrusted my secret to Solus…I will not allow   
  
that to happen ever again…" Serena answered, fisting her free hand into a tight   
  
ball.  
  
"Then do it for me Sis, Darien will be my responsibility." Andrew insisted.   
  
Sighing Serena smothers the heart, still hovering in her hand, by closing her   
  
fingers over top of it.  
  
"Very well, Darien is your responsibility. But you may want to brush up on your   
  
powers and fighting skills in order to protect him sufficiently." Serena responded.  
  
"Thanks Rena! I knew you would see it my way!" Andrew spoke happily, giving her   
  
a big bear hug.   
  
"Uhhhhhhh….I'm kind of lost here…what just happened?" Darien asked, beyond perplexed.  
  
"Come on Darien, I'll explain it to ya over a cup of coffee, k?"  
  
Serena Sighs as she watches Darien walk over to a booth while Andrew grabs a pot   
  
of coffee and two cups, and joins him. She hated when Andrew suckered her into   
  
doing things his way. Although it was nice to have him back in her life, Serena   
  
smiles softly as she exits the arcade.   
  
~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~~____~  
  
There ya go chapter 10 alllll finished....once again sorry about the wait. ;) Don't you just hate computer/internet problems????? I know i do!!!!!!!   
  
Please R/R!!!!!! For next chapter to be put up!  
  
CrimsonDraggon 


End file.
